Curious and Naïve
by RiYuYami
Summary: Kaiba just couldn’t figure out what the hell was up with Yami and why he acted the way he did, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Prideshipping OOC-Yami Mental Issue-Yami


I wrote this because I was bored and I came up with the idea during French class when I was drawing on my homework. This is also a Valentine's gift for my girlfriend since I never got off my lazy ass and drew her a picture, I made a video but Movie Maker is giving me MAJOR issues as of the moment.

Mother fucker…

I own nothing! But the plot!

Summery: Kaiba just couldn't figure out what the hell was up with Yami and why he acted the way he did, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Warning: Some cussing and this is yaoi, meaning a guy loves himself a dude so if you do not like it, then why the hell are you even reading this in the first place?! Also, this is one of my mental issue-Yami stories; I just love making Yami act like a little kid at times and being a bit of a dimwit. But really, respect those who do have mental issues.

I want to say this, I don't think Yami looks like a Hot Topic reject, as Kaiba calls him, in fact I love Yami's look, but Kaiba's an ass so I have to make him act like this. And I have counted the dots in a ceiling tile, I got over a thousand before I lost track.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Curious and Naïve**

**Prideshipping one-shot**

* * *

Blue-eyes just kept staring at the back of the head three desks away and to the left of the owner of said eyes' own desk.

Kaiba growled under his breath, looking at Yami who seemed to be spacing out at the moment as everyone else began to take their seats before the bell rang to symbol the start of class.

Now Kaiba Seto was normally not someone to look at anyone, in fact he hated the mere idea of looking at people in general, but Mouto Yami just caught his attention. The smaller boy was a walking Ripley's attraction by just the way he looked!

Yami had flawless tan skin that was not a normal thing for someone living in Japan. His hair looked as if he shoved a fork into a toaster that was on and then painted three crazy colors afterwards and yet it was soft like silk though it looked like it was hard as stone.

He was dreadfully thin, he only weighed ninety-one pounds and was five foot four, and yet he was never sick! He was always bouncy and full of life and he ate fatty foods and sweets all the time, and had never gained a pound or had his skin become greasy and covered in zits!

He was on the bony side, though he did have some muscles in that tiny lizard body from what Kaiba saw in the changing room in gym. Yami wore only the blazer for the school uniform, everything else was his own little added touch.

He wore midnight blue leather pants, boots with studs in them (though he would take those off and replace them with bright green strap sandals with purple spirals all over them when he was in class since you can't wear outside shoes in a Japanese school) and he wore a leather, sleeve-less shirt under the blazer. He had a black dog collar chocker around his neck and wore chains on his wrists as well.

He even painted his finger nails! Although he would paint them red, black, or blue Yami preferred to paint them rainbow colors, a different shade or color for each nail.

Yami also had three stud piercings in his left ear that were connected by a silver chain and four in his right in which two were small hoops and the others were ankhs. Yami even wore kohl and eye shadow to school as well, yet the teachers never said anything because Yami was never breaking the rules, in fact, Yami never got in trouble, even if he sassed back.

And that's what bothered Kaiba.

Yami seemed like the perfect person to be around, he was smart, cute, funny, and an all around nice guy. But Yami seemed to never pay attention to ANYTHING around him, and yet he got all his work in, he never takes notes and yet he gets perfect grades, he even rushes through tests and gets all the answers correct!

Yami seemed like he was always high and yet still in the realm of reality.

He had been like that since he got separated from Yugi and got his own body. After he did, he went a little nuts and got his ears pierced, got signed up for high school without having actually ever gone to a modern day school, and became the most popular student in school, and he has only been alive for two months!

Soon the bell rang and class began with Ms. Chono starting the lesson off on an algebra lesson. As she had people try and solve hard questions on the board, she turned to see that Yami was sitting cross legged in his seat, tapping his fingers on the desk, and balancing a mechanical pencil on his nose.

She glared and slapped a ruler on Yami's desk, making him blink and didn't look at her.

"Yes…?" He tilted his head a little, the pencil wobbled a little.

"Mr. Mouto, do you mind telling me what you are doing?"

"Nothin' just sitting here and looking at the ceiling panel above my head and counting the little dots in it, so far I have counted 693 dots… oh wait, 719 now. Do you want me for something?" He kept his gaze up.

"Yes Mr. Mouto, I want you to answer this problem on the board." To get back at Yami, she placed an extremely hard problem on the board from a chapter in their books that they had yet to study. Yami moved his head forward and caught his pencil before standing up and walking to the board. He took a piece of chalk and looked at the problem before writing down the answer and the work he did to solve the problem.

"I'm done; I'm going back to the dots." Yami spoke neutrally as Ms. Chono looked in shock to find that he got it right.

* * *

"I'm sitting here today."

"Oh, and your reason for this is…?"

"To do research."

"Carry on then my dear Kaiba, I'll just sit here and eat my chips."

Kaiba gave Yami a look as the boy smiled and popped two Pringles into his mouth and chewed loudly, making Kaiba glared slightly. Kaiba had decided to watch and take notes on Yami behavior during lunch, which meant that he had to sit next to him under the largest tree on the grounds of Domino High which is where Yami always sat during the lunch period.

Yami was currently reading over something that he had pulled out of a folder divider he carried around with him all the time, it only added to the books and binder he had to carry to his other classes as well.

"What kind of research?"

The brunet blinked and looked at Yami who was now nibbling on a cookie and was still reading over whatever it was that he had.

"I'm working on researching the workings of the mind of an idiot who looks like a Hot Topic reject."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about you, you single-celled organism from the bottom of my shoe."

"You're a meanie Seto, I don't call you mean names or insult your intelligence. You need to be nicer to me or I'll tell Yugi that you're picking on me and calling me bad names!"

Kaiba gave Yami the weirdest look, what the hell did he say? Did he just act like a little kid and say that he was going to tattle on him, and is Yami pouting? "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Yami blinked and tilted his head.

"You… what the fuck is wrong with you!? You never acted like this when you were in Yugi! You use to be all about justice and whatever bull shit you spat out of your mouth, but now you act like a kid, you don't pay attention, you've walked into walls from what I've seen, and you have more energy then a teen should have! Plus there are times that you are so stupid that I swear that the mutt could attend Harvard! And then there are other times where you are almost as smart as me!"

He then got right into Yami's face, looking into confused and wide red-eyes. "Tell me what is going on in that empty head of yours."

"You're cute." Yami kissed his nose.

Kaiba blinked and scooted away from Yami by a few feet. Did he just kiss his nose and call him cute?! Now he knew for sure that Yami was a fucked up kid.

He'd have to talk to Yugi about this.

* * *

"Sorry Kaiba, but that's classified information."

"At least tell me something. I won't dig too much into it."

"I don't know…"

CRASH!

"Oh shit, I think he broke something again. Yami! Stay where you are and don't touch anything! That includes you!"

Kaiba blinked, he had arrived at Yugi's place two hours after school had gotten out and asked what was up with his other half, and so far Yugi didn't want to say anything. But now something had crashed in the kitchen and Kaiba was following the shorter into said room.

When they walked in, Kaiba saw that Yami was standing by a counter, a broken plate was on the floor and the boy seemed to be slamming his hand into a drawer that he kept opening and closing on the body part, trying not to scream and kept repeating that he was a bad boy and that this was all his fault.

"No, Yami, don't do that! Stop that right now and give me your hand!" Yugi demanding, thanking what ever God was listening that everyone was wearing shoes as he walked over and took Yami's hand, holding it up and seeing the forming bruise.

"What happened?" He asked Yami who sniffed and wiped at the tears in his eyes.

"I was trying to get a plate, and I climbed on the counters but you told me not to do that and just use the step stool, but I couldn't find it. And then the plate fell and broke. And I disobeyed you and broke something…" Yami frowned.

"You could have told me and I would have helped you Yami."

"But you were talking and I'm not suppose to interrupt unless if it was an emergency…"

"Yami… it's okay, you know that. Now go get yourself cleaned up and ready for the others to come over for game night."

Yami nodded his head and ran off, a smile on his face. Yugi sighed and turned to see a confused Kaiba. "Alright, Yami is a mentally retarded person."

"What?"

Yugi sighed again and sat down on a chair at the table, followed by Kaiba. "Look, you know how Yami got his body created through shadow magic right?"

"Yeah."

"Well… Marik was casting the spell, but Bakura intersected and added something to the mix that can't be taken out of the spell. Yami had a body, he had all his memories, he could walk, talk, do normal human things, but when he first started walking he broke a vase when he fell. He was so upset, thinking that me and Grandpa would be angry that he started to bite his own hand until he broke the skin."

Kaiba frowned when he heard this, so Yami punished himself?

"Anyway, we had to stop him and Bakura told us that the spell he casted messed with Yami. He would have multiple mood swings, he would scream is he heard high pitches noises, he would punish himself he felt that he did something wrong and that it would upset people, and he would space out terribly. The doctor that Yami sees can't figure out where this mental issue happens in his head, though it doesn't effect his intelligence too much, but he will be stupid or childish at times. You could say that he is an intelligent two-year old."

The CEO just looked at Yugi, so this whole time Yami was living with mental problems and yet they let him in a public school… now that he thought about it, Yami did seem to act like one, though it made him wonder how and why Yami even got seven ear piercings.

"Can I talk to him?" Kaiba asked.

"Sure, go ahead, just don't make him upset and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Yugi shrugged and went to start dinner.

Kaiba walked up the stairs and founds Yami's door, it had a keep out sign on it in Yami's hand writing. He opened the door and peered in, seeing Yami sitting on the floor, looking at his injured hand and scratching at it.

"Don't do that, it will only make it worse."

Yami jolted and looked up at him. "Seto, what are you doing here? If you want to duel or something, you can wait until game night starts."

Kaiba sighed and sat down next to Yami and took his hand, looking at the dark –and now scratched- bruise. "Yami, stop hurting yourself. Just because you think that you are in trouble doesn't mean you are, it was an accident."

"But aibou told me not to climb on the counter and I did. I broke a rule…"

"That's doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself, what if you did more damage then just a bruise, Yugi would be upset by that."

"I know… I can't help it… its that stupid curse that Bakura put on me… when I act unlike myself, then I feel like I'm lying about things…"

"What about today, when you said I was cute, did you mean that or did you just come up with that due to this crazy thing you're cursed with?" Kaiba asked, but realized what he said at the last minute when he saw the burning blush on Yami's face.

"I… I umm… I really…"

"What?"

"I meant it Seto! I really did! I like you a lot!" Yami bit his lip, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Kaiba's face after he told him.

"Is that so? Why didn't you just come out and say it to me, you should know by now that I like you ya nitwit."

Yami just looked at him in shock and Kaiba had to show him that he meant it, so he placed his lips to Yami's.

The kiss only lasted a moment before Kaiba and Yami ended up taking it to the bed.

* * *

So far, Kaiba ended up getting the information on why Yami acted the way he did, especially since he was now dating him. And Yami still punished himself, but it was more of a Kaiba-punishing-him thing since Yami didn't get into trouble… much.

END

* * *

Sorry I ended it like that, but I have to get to work on a project and finish Yami's Valentine's gift for Kaiba. (On Deviant Art, I have a fake-person account for Yami called PharaohYami-Kins, yes that is really Yami's DA name, and my girlfriend is TheAlmightySetoKaiba and from the name you can tell that she is Kaiba. If you want, you can check our accounts out. We also have a Yugi and a Jou, we need a few more people.)

Please review.


End file.
